A Hiccup to the Future
by ani
Summary: Tsuna had another reason for his plans with Shouichi, one that would make him believe his seemingly outrageous story. Secrecy & speed were crucial if he wanted to protect the one he loves & his most important person. *2786 Pre-Millifiore set of drabbles*
1. The Reason

**AN:** This is set in Pre-Millifiore. let's just say i've reading way too much into the TYL group pic at the end of 282. XP

* * *

The door banging open made all the men jump, weapons in hand. The "squee!" made them jolt as the brunette rushed around the table, almost tackling Vongola Decimo to the ground. "H-Haru, how many times have I told you not to interrupt my meetings!"

She pulled back with a pout. "That's no way to talk to me Daddy."

His eyes were almost as wide as his teenage years as the room full of allies gasped, "You… You mean…"

Haru giggled as she nodded, laughing with him as he spun them around.

The cries of "Congratulations" let the whole castle know.


	2. The Concern

AN: this is gonna come fast, i've already got the plotline figured out. it's just sticking to the word count that's the issue.

* * *

"I'm surprised how calm you are," the baby said, hopping up on his desk, "I though Dame-Tsuna would be back with a vengeance."

Decimo didn't look up from his paperwork. "After raising Lambo and I-Pin we know what to expect. It's the first five years we don't know about."

"But you're still worried."

"Of course." He sighed, leaning back, "Haru's in even more danger now and the baby will have to be heavily guarded."

"But…" Reborn started, sipping Tsuna's espresso.

"Haru's so excited it's contagious. I can't take that away." He sat up, smiling, "Besides, this is what we wanted."


	3. The Meeting

AN: sorry for the delay, but i just felt like crap yesterday and couldn't think straight. :P

* * *

"I believe you." He nodded as his intuition faded.

"B-B-But why? How could you accept this so easily? I can't and I caused all this!" the redhead sputtered, sitting back in shock.

Tsuna chuckled, "With everything that's happened in my life, this isn't so unusual." Looking at Shouichi's rough plan, he sighed. "Bring Haru, Kyoko and the kids across together, the sooner the better."

Shouichi jumped, "Why put them in danger like that?"

"My past self needs them here to remember why." Tsuna stood up to leave, "I don't want them to know I'm 'dead', she might loose the baby."

* * *

AN: no surprise who's next...


	4. The 'Ambush'

AN: i've seen a few takes on this scene, but i couldn't think of another way to do this. ^^;

* * *

"You know what this is going to do," His Cloud stated as he cut the engine.

He sat there in silence, easily seeing each one's reactions. "You know it has to be done. You're the only one that will stick to the plan."

He nodded as they got out of the car. "That stupid herbivore will blame himself."

Guilt flashed through his eyes as he turned to Hibari, "That's why Hayato's not here."

He walked around the car, "She's a greater omnivore than the rest of those idiots."

They watched as sixty white-clad soldiers surrounded them. "That's why I'm worried."


	5. The Conclusion

AN: Post- Chapter 282

* * *

Gokudera led her down the path, watching both her footing and the tree line. Everyone gasped as he stepped out like it'd been a walk. Holding up a hand, everybody stopped behind him as Haru rushed forward, Tsuna holding his hands out to her.

SLAP! And he stumbled to the side.

Tsuna stood straight, ignoring his stinging cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "I deserved that."

Tears poured out as she pounded his chest. "Don't you ever do this to Haru again!" it slipped out in frustration and relief.

He leaned back in shock, "See, he's mad too!"

* * *

and there is an epilogue coming!


	6. The Reward

AN: referring to the big event way back in canon Ch. 22.

* * *

A multitude of swears and curses in three languages poured down the hallway as the closest members of the family waited impatiently.

Kyoko sat with the teens, all nervously ringing their hands.

Ryohei was waiting at the door, ready to rush in if his Flame was needed.

Yamamoto was leaning on the wall, smiling at Gokudera's nervous pacing.

Hibari was even there, staring out the windows.

Reborn, sitting in Bianchi's lap, chucked softly. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's a good thing it's his twenty-sixth birthday today."

"Why?" Lambo asked as everyone turned to him.

"Like anyone could beat this."


End file.
